Magni
}} Magni is a deity in the Norse pantheon. He is a god of strength, and his strength is said to be limitless. He is the brother of Modi, and son of Thor and the giantess Jarnsaxa. Description Appearance and personality Little is known about Magni's appearance. Magni is Chaotic Good in alignment. Titles Magni is called God of Strength. He also shares his title "The Steadfast" with his brother Magni. Abilities Magni's strength is legendary. He is said to be able to lift practically anything, even things said to be impossible to lift. He can bend anything which he can grip, and put his fist through anything. He can catch any weapon thrown at him and throw it back. Magni is exceptionally tough. He cannot be harmed by bludgeoning weapons. Portfolio Magni is a god of strength. Worship Dogma Details of his worship are unknown. His followers are likely to value strength. Worshipers The people of Midgard typically worship the Norse pantheon as a collective group. Magni's own followers tend to be Chaotic Good in alignment. Clergy Little is known about the habits of Magni's clergy. They are likely to be Chaotic Good in alignment. Holy sites Temples of Asgardian deities tend to be heavily fortified buildings. However, unique features of Magni's temples are unknown. Holy symbol Magni's holy symbol is a mountain. Favored weapon Magni favors the hammer. He is said to be the only of the Aesir other than Thor who can lift Thor's hammer Mjolnir. Relationships Family Magni is the son of the god Thor and the giantass Jarnsaxa. By relation to Thor he is the grandson of Odin. He is twin brother to Modi, and half-brother to Thrud, whose mother is Thor's current wife Sif. Enemies Magni has no known enemies. Allies As a son of Thor, Magni is likely to fight alongside the Aesir at Ragnarok. Minions Magni rides the horse Gullfaxi, which was given after he rescued Thor who was trapped under the body of a giant. Realm Magni lives in Asgard. He has no hall of his own. History Prophecy of Ragnarok Magni will be one of the gods who survives the battle at Ragnarok, where most of the Norse pantheon shall be killed. He shall inherit his father Thor's hammer Mjolnir, and rule the new world. Publication history Original D&D Magni is first named in . AD&D 1st edition Magni appears in and . AD&D 2nd edition Magni is detailed in the Planescape sourcebook . D&D 3rd edition Magni is named in . D&D 4th edition The Norse pantheon does not appear in D&D 4th edition. Creative origins Magni appears in Norse myth. In Skaldskaparmal, part of the 13th century Prose Edda, Snorri tells the story of Thor's fight with the giant Hrungnir. Thor defeats Hrungnir, but is trapped beneath the massive giant's leg. All of the Aesir try to lift Hrungnir's leg, but are unable. Magni, son of Thor and Jarnsaxa, shows up and lifts. Magni and Modi are mentioned together in various poems as the sons of Thor. However, only Magni's mother is named, and it is not definitively stated whether Modi is Magni's brother and son of Jarnsaxa, or his half-brother by some other mother. D&D canon assumes that they are brothers. References Category:Fighters Category:Bards Category:Norse deities